Stereoscopic three-dimensional entertainment content (“3D content”) creation and distribution has dramatically increased in recent years. Various technical and creative methods are employed to produce 3D content, which from a viewer's subjective point of view may be enjoyable. To produce 3D content that meets the creative intent of the film maker, however, stereographers utilize a varied mix of creative and technical methods. In many instances, stereographers apply their methods in an iterative, subjective fashion to obtain results of acceptable quality. Accordingly, many in the film industry still consider the production of 3D content to be a “black art” form. In other words, an art form that fails to apply precise rules governing how 3D content is acquired, transformed, and ultimately perceived by a viewer to obtain predictable and repeatable results, relying instead on trial and error and subjective adjustments, which may be both time consuming and produce results of less than consistent quality. It would be desirable, therefore, to overcome these and other limitations of 3D content creation to more reliably and efficiently achieve results of consistently high quality.